Naruto: Kitsune of Konoha
by thgrtgfbll
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha to find thing have changed. Contains spoilers, read at own risk. discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry for the lack of updates but my old computer went kaput, i ran out of ideas, and i can't seem to find the notes i wrote for my other fics. So to make up for it, here's one that was spawned of boredom. This also follows the original, so be ready for swearing, blood, guts, and gore (if i can manage guts and gore.)

Disclaimer: i only claim the following characters as mine: Uzumaki Ranma, Uzumaki Dante, Uzumaki Nami, Rock lee Jr., Akamichi Hikari, Hyuga Ichigo (mentioned but never seen), and Nara Kankuro. All others belong to whoever they belong to. That is all.

Kitsune of Konoha

prologue

The sun rises on the Village of Konoha to find a mysterious shadow in a dark alley...

"Heh. Konoha sure has changed since i left."

just a teaser to get your attention. R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

a Missing-Nin returns

"There's 7 Hokage faces now, could Naruto have... no, he's always been such a loser."

The lone figure, lost in thought, didn't notice the approach of another until...

"Sasuke-Kun, is that you?"

"S-Sakura? How did you know?"

The pink-haired woman laughed, "That jacket kinda gave it away."

"where's Naruto?"

"That's why I'm here, Naruto-Kun sent me to meet you."

"He knows I'm here? How... wait a second, Naruto-_KUN_?"

"I'll let him explain, but you may want to change first, you're still in the bingo book after all."

next time: chapter 2

Is That Naruto?


	3. Chapter 3

Last time on Naruto: Kitsune of Konoha:

"where's Naruto?"

"That's why I'm here, Naruto-Kun sent me to meet you."

"He knows I'm here? How... wait a second, Naruto-_KUN_?"

"I'll let him explain, but you may want to change first, you're still in the bingo book after all."

chapter 2

Is THAT Naruto?

In the Hokage's office, an unknown figure sat, watching over all of Konoha from the pile of paperwork to be finished.

"Hokage-Sama, you have a visitor."

"Arigato, Konohamaru, send her in."

"Hai." _ "How did he know it was Sakura?"_

"I'm the Hokage, that's how. Besides, isn't your shift over soon? You know how Ebisu gets when you're not there when he comes for his shift."

With those words, Konohamaru flew out of the Hokage's office.

"gets him every time," the figure on the paperwork chuckled to himself.

"You just seem to have a mean streak every other day, Naruto-Kun."

"Cute kitten, Sakura-Chan. Although that disguise isn't fooling me, Sasuke."

"You know it creeps me out when you see without looking, Naruto-Kun."

"How did you know, Naruto, and how did you see me without looking?" asked Sasuke, in well hidden confusion.

"As it turns out, Foxboy is a distant relative of the Hyuga clan," Sakura explained.

"**_Foxboy?_** Since when was he called **_Foxboy?_**" was all Sasuke could think to ask.

"Sakura-Chan, you didn't tell him?"

"Well maybe if he saw you instead of all the paperwork you still need to finish, he may figure it out!"

Naruto jumped off the evidence of his slacking and landed in front of the last Uchiha.

"W-What are you?" Sasuke stammered at the sight before him. The hair, marks and the ever present clueless look on his face were the only things that told him that this was Naruto. The ears, tail, and eyes, however, said otherwise.

"I'm guessing he hasn't met the kids yet."

"Well, I told him you would explain."

Next time on Naruto: Kitsune of Konoha:

Chapter 3

A LEAF History of Konoha,

or

The TAIL of How Naruto got his Ears.

(yes, they are supposed to be bad jokes and a reference to rocky and Bullwinkle.)


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto: Kitsune of Konoha:

Chapter 3

A LEAF History of Konoha,

or

The TAIL of How Naruto got his Ears.

Meanwhile at the Ichiruka Ramen Shop, 3 young shinobi with fox tails were waiting for someone.

"Nii-San, where are they?" whined the young girl with blue eyes and pink hair.

"Nee-Chan, will you quit asking Nii-San every 5 minutes? You know Oka-San and Otou-San don't keep us waiting with out a damn good reason. Ow!" replied the boy with blueish-green eyes and pinkish-blond hair as he was whacked upside the head.

"Dante, don't swear, you remember what happened when Oka-San caught you last time," said the boy with green eyes and blond hair as they all shuddered at the thought.

"Oi, Ranma-Nii-San, do you smell that? It smells like fur and Ramen," Dante pointed out.

"That can only mean one thing," said Ranma as he sniffed the air.

"OTOU-SAN!" the 3 said in unison as Naruto came around the corner just in time to be tackled by the tailed shinobi.

"What kind of Hokage gets taken down by a bunch... of... kids..." Sasuke said as he came around the corner.

"Otou-San, who is that?" asked the young kunoichi.

"this, Nami-Chan, is the legendary Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, these three are my kids, Ranma, Nami, and Dante," Naruto introduced as each bowed in turn.

"First Hokage, then marrying Sakura, and now this. I have a lot of catching up to do, don't I, Naruto?" questioned the last of the Uchiha.

"Let's get some food first, then I'll tell you all I can," said Naruto with a grin Sasuke remembered meant trouble for those it was aimed at.

"Where are we going to eat?" Sasuke asked, knowing there was no other way to find out what happened.

"Right here of course," said the Hokage.

"I should have known you hadn't changed **_that_** much," chuckled Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before everyone but Sasuke started shoveling the Ramen into their mouthes.

"Now, it all began 9 years ago..." Naruto began.

**On the cliff with the Hokage faces carved into it, Naruto was training with weights.**

**"NARUTO-SAMA, THE HOKAGE IS DYING!!"**

**"WHAT? TAKE ME TO HIM NOW!" shouted Naruto, enraged at the news.**

"Hold on a second, Naruto. What do you mean by 'take me to _him_'?" asked Sasuke.

"Tsunade died the year before and left Jiraiya no Hentai in charge as Hokage," was the only answer.

**"Sakura-Sama took him to your house."**

**0.5 seconds later, at Naruto's house...**

**"Sakura-Chan, where is Ero-Senin?"**

**"He's right here."**

**"Naruto," came the near whisper from the dying Hokage. "Your father wanted me to give this to you when you were ready."**

**"I don't know what to say," was his only response to the sword that was handed to him. "Who did this to you?"**

**"It was Itachi, Hokage-Sama..." were the old man's last words.**

**"Jiraiya? _Jiraiya! JIRAIYA!_" Naruto howled.**

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

_**the seal breaks**_

**"Sakura-Chan, this may not be the best time, but I may never get another chance to ask. Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"**

**"N-Naruto..."**

**"You don't have to answer right now, I just asked because I may never get another chance. Just think about it. I have an Uchiha to crush," and with that statement, Naruto charged out of the house, and towards... his future.**

**"Choji, which way did that bastard that dares to call himself Sasuke's brother go?"**

**"N-Naruto! H-He went to t-the Forest of D-D-Death," Choji stuttered in fear of the enraged Uzumaki.**

**"How fitting, tell everyone, if they interfere, they will _DIE!_"**

**"Y-Yes, s-sir."**

**With that, Naruto, the 7th Hokage, charged to the 44th training grounds, activating the long-dormant bloodline trait inherited from his mother's side of the family. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO HIM!!" was the only thought able to enter his mind through the fog of rage.**

**Meanwhile, in the Forest of Death, Itachi waited for the eminent arrival of his target.**

**"3...2...1..."**

**"ITACHI!" Naruto roared. (A/N: at this point I would remind the reader that anyone in their right mind would have been running, or at least cowering, in fear. Itachi, clearly, wasn't in his right mind.)**

**"It took you long enough. Shall we?" the elder Uchiha said as he turned around, only to be staring right into the Mangekyou Sharingan, his own technique. 'How could he have that? Sasuke should be the only other one who can do that,' he thought. Then it hit him, 'Aunt Mai. So, she ran off to his father, whoever that was.'**

"Hold it, hold it," interrupted Sasuke. "You mean-"

"All questions will be answered after the flashback," Naruto stated with a grin.

"But-" Sasuke tried again to get the answer to his still unasked question.

_"AFTER,_ the flashback," Naruto snarled at the delay.

**"Tajuu Kage Bushin No Jutsu! Rasengan!"**

**"Hn, that doesn't scare me. Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

**With that, the entire forest was ablaze. Only the real Naruto remained.**

**'Damn, only enough chakra for one Rasengan,' thought Naruto.**

**'Let me help you,' Kyubi pleaded.**

**'No, you damn fox, this is my fight, not yours.'**

**"Rasengan!"**

**With the failure of that last attack, the seal holding Kyubi broke.**

**'Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry I never got to hear your answer,' was Naruto's last thought before slipping into the abyss of unconsciousness.**

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Now updates saturdays

Chapter 5

Kyubi's side of the Story

"Come on, let's go to my place and finish the story there," said Naruto. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Later, at the Uzumaki home...

"Now for the rest of your little story."

"Just a second," said Naruto as he flashed through a few hand signs. "Kyubi No Jutsu!"

"Ah, it feels good to stretch my legs ag-OOF," said the kitsune as he was tackled by the kids to shouts of "Grandpa Kyubi!"

"I have really been out of the loop, haven't I?"

"Oh? Sasuke? So, that's why you called me. The story of the ears and tail again?"

"Yep."

"All right, then. Here we go."

**"This ends now! Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!"**

**"YOU WILL NOT HARM MY KIT ANY MORE, BASTARD!" shouted the kitsune, as the seal broke, unleashing the full fury of the one and only, Kyubi.**

**"So, the seal broke. That just leaves getting you home. This will be easier than I thought."**

**Thus began the raging battle, with Naruto lying, nearly forgotten, in the charred clearing, oblivious to the attempts of the Uchiha to kill him as the feared beast repeatedly blocked, without any concern for his own safety. Soon, The once great Kyubi was standing between the murderer and the one he had only now begun to call his kit.**

**"So, the greatest of the beasts has a soft spot for the idiot. This ends now."**

**"Itachi! The boss has ordered all Akatsuki member to drop whatever they're doing and return, now."**

**"Even with Kyubi practically in my hands?"**

**"Yes. Now go."**

**"It seems you got lucky, demon. However, I will return," and with that, Itachi disappeared.**

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Sakura: Haruno or Uzumaki?

or

Naruto Gone Kitsune

At this point, Kyubi ended his story.

"... THAT STILL DOESN'T EXPLAIN THE EARS, TAIL, OR THE FACT YOU SUMMONED KYUBI, THE DEMON LORD, LIKE HE WAS SOME COMMON BEAST!!!" Sasuke burst, scaring the Uzumaki children awake.

"O.K. kids, bedtime, my cousin and I have a few things to discuss," Naruto stated calmly.

"You have a living cousin? What unfortunate loser got you for a cousin?" quizzed the Uchiha.

With a chuckle, the kitsune, Hokage, and Medic-Nin replied in unison. "You did," came their sing-song voices.

Sasuke just stood there, stunned at the facts that he insulted himself, and that he wasn't the only family member to survive that night. Mostly the fact he just insulted himself.

"Just let Sakura-Chan finish our little story, and we'll explain the how of me being your cousin," Naruto said.

Sasuke just nodded, wanting to find out just what had been going on in his absence.

**Sakura arrived at the scene to find the battered and bleeding kitsune apparently gnawing on Naruto's arm.**

**"Get away from him, you damn fox! You're not taking any one else from this village!" roared the female.**

**'Must be that time of month,' thought Kyubi. "Mumph mumphrin my mumpher fu hmm," replied the demon with a mouthful of Naruto.**

**"What? If you are going to say something, at least spit his arm out," said the Medic-Nin, slightly disgusted and throughly enraged.**

**"Phthu. I said, 'I'm transferring my power to him.' It's the only way to save his life, even if it _will_ cost me mine."**

**"What are you saying?"**

**Kyubi sighed, "I got out of that seal to save him from that bastard of an Uchiha, but until just a few minutes ago, I didn't realize just how bad off he was."**

**"Is there anything I can do to help Naruto-Kun?"**

**"Just two things. First, when I die, a necklace will be left behind, make sure he gets it. Second, and most important, show him the love you have for him hidden, even from you, in your heart. Good bye, Sakura." and, with those words of wisdom, the great beast's life ended.**

**"Good bye... Kyubi-Sama."**

After a brief, mourning pause, the kunoichi spoke. "A few hours later, Naruto woke up," Sakura continued through the tears.

**"Sakura-Chan? What happened? Gasp. WHERE'S ITACHI?"**

**"I-I don't know. When I got here, Kyubi was giving the last of his life to save your's..." she trailed off.**

**"He saved _me_? I know he was the last thing I saw, but I thought he was taking over. I didn't think the seal could be broken," Naruto said with a pained look on his face.**

**"He said to give this to you, just before..."**

**"I see. He never wanted to attack the village, he was tricked by _It_. A genjutsu made him think the 4th Hokage killed his mate right before his eyes when she had been dead for a few days. Heh, the funny thing is, I would have done the same thing if I had been him."**

**"Naruto-Kun?"**

**"Yes, Sakura-Chan?"**

**"This may not be the best time or place, but... yes, I will marry you, my koibito."**

**with those words spoken, their lips met, and a bright light surrounded them, dimming to reveal an empty cage Naruto knew all too well.**

**"N-Naruto-Kun, where are we?" asked Sakura with obvious fear in her voice.**

**"Just outside the seal that held Kyubi for 18 years," was Naruto's tear-filled reply. "Just outside the cage that held the closest thing to a father I had for all that time. And now, he's gone. Just like my father, the 4th Hokage, and my mother, whoever she may have been. Their all gone. But, I at least have you, Sakura-Chan."**

**"And You always will, Naruto-Kun, you always will."**

**They leaned in for another kiss...**

**"I'd hate to break up the love fest, but you _are_ here for a reason, and it's not to kiss."**

**The two jumped at the voice, looking for the source.**

**There, leaning against the open gate of the cage, was a man that looked like an older version of Naruto, with the leaf headband, red, slitted eyes, fox-red hair, fox ears, and 9 tails.**

**"Kyubi?" asked the two ninja in shock.**

**"In a sense. I'm just the power left after Kyubi got out to save you. Naruto, I have three gifts for you, come here," the figure kindly commanded.**

**The former container of the great creature, he could no longer think of Kyubi as a beast, demon, monster, or anything like that, stepped forward.**

**"First, a summoning jutsu, to summon Kyubi, so he will never truly be gone," with that, the power formerly known as Kyubi's showed him the hand signs and taught him the proper name for the jutsu. "This jutsu will only work for you, your children, your children's children, and so on and so forth.**

**"The second gift, permanent control of all Kyubi's power, although this gift will change your appearance.**

**"Sakura, if you would stand next to Naruto, the last gift is for you both."**

**Nervously, she did as asked and stood next to her love.**

**"The third gift, these engagement rings, made of Kyubi's fangs, will become wedding rings on the day of the wedding, and will protect you both, for all time."**

**With that said, another blinding flash landed them back in the burnt clearing in the Forest of Death.**

_**To Be Continued...**_

sniff, sniff, I actually cried writing this chapter, two firsts. First time I cried while writing, and first time I cried since, well, never mind. 928 words, so no complaints about this chapter being short, it'll most likely be the longest, and most serious, chapter I will ever type. R&R.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

That's Not All, Ninja!!

"So, that's the whole story?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess so," replied Naruto.

"And you expect me to believe it?"

"Yes," came Kyubi's response.

"Even the part about Naruto having the Mangekyou Sharingan from the moment he first activated the _Uchiha_ bloodline limit?"

"This _is_ Naruto we're talking about, and he is your cousin," stated Sakura.

"Now, explain just how the hell _he's _my cousin."

"Well, after my promotion to Hokage and the following ass-whooping from your _late_ brother, I did a little research on my past, starting with the clue Kyubi gave me. My father's nickname, The Yellow Flash of Konoha."

"_Late_? What do you mean _late_?"

"Two years ago, he met the wrath of a sanin's student, a sanin's brother (not by blood, of course, but you get the idea), _and_ an indirect member of the Uchiha clan. Plus, the unrestrained power of my kids. Put simply, ONE HELL OF A GROUP OF PISSED-OFF DEMONS!!!!"

At the look in the Hokage's eyes (a cross between the level three Sharingan, not to be confused with the Mangekyou Sharingan, and the demonic cat's eye he gets when he taps into the deepest power of the Kyubi, combined with the pure, unbridled fury hidden behind those eyes), Sasuke was frozen in fear, even more so than when he had first met Orochimaru in the forest of death all those years ago. Then, the last part of the statement hit him like Naruto at full power (based on their strength last time they fought).

"You let your kids help you fight a S-class Missing-Nin!"

"They aren't the best Konoha's ANBU has to offer for nothing."

To say the least, Sasuke was dumbfounded. "They're the **_BEST_** ANBU in Konoha!"

"They can give me trouble when the sibling rivalry dies down enough. Of course, they don't fight as often as we did."

"..." 'Note to self: Naruto + his kids + their enemies ... well, I feel sorry for anyone who ends up on their list of enemies,' thought Sasuke, scared stiff at the thought, though he hid it well.

"Well, any way, Kyubi's hint lead me to my mother's name, Uchiha Mai."

"So that's how."

"Well, we have to prepare for tomorrow. You'll find the Uchiha Estate in fine condition, and under your name. We'll see about getting you reinstated as a Ninja of Konoha then. Of course, we have to get you out of the Bingo Book first. But we'll take care of that later."

"Naruto."

"Hm."

"Where's Kakashi?"

As soon as he saw the look on Naruto's face, Sasuke knew the answer. "Who did it?" he asked calmly.

"Orochimaru, during one of his 'I'll just sneak out while Sasuke's training' things."

"Good thing I killed him."

"No, Sasuke, you didn't. I watched the whole thing. He got away."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

He Ain't Dead Yet!

"How could he have gotten away! I left a gaping hole where his black heart was!" screamed the last Uchiha.

"We're still trying to figure it out, but the fact remains, he got away," replied the demon.

"However, we have a slightly more important matter at hand," said the Hokage.

"What could be more important than a S-rank Missing-Nin?" asked the kunoichi and former Missing-Nin.

"Well, getting you out of the bingo book for one, and getting you to a rank more fitting to your talents than genin," Naruto responded with a smirk. "At least chunin, preferably jounin or ANBU captain."

"Don't I need to be on a team for that?"

"Lucky for you, a very, 'youthful', team just got an opening from a recent mission."

"There's no way in hell I'm working with team Gai!" shouted Sasuke.

"It's not team Gai, it's team 17," Naruto calmly said. "I'll introduce you in the morning."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

THE POWER OF YOUTH!!

"Here are your new teammates, Rock Lee Jr. and Akamichi Hikari. Hikari, Jr., this is the legendary Uchiha Sasuke. By the way, where's your Sensei?"

"He's running (munch) around Konoha (crunch) 500 (just insert other eating sounds every other word Hikari says, yes, I know, I'm being lazy) times with a 1,000 pound log balanced on his head, again," Hikari said, slightly exasperated.

"HIS YOUTH BURNS WITH THE INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!" declared the silver-eyed Jr.

'He is definitely his father's son,' thought Sasuke and Naruto, sweatdropping.

"So, Hikari, if your an Akamichi, how come you're not even a little chubby?" asked Sasuke.

"I get that from my mom," replied the platinum blond as she finished her 20th bag of chips in half an hour (brownie points to the first one/s to correctly guess the not so obvious parents of Hikari and/or Jr.).

At this point, a sudden blast of wind managed to send the 3 genin (Sasuke is still a genin, remember?) flying a good twenty feet through the air. Naruto didn't even budge.

"Your slowing down, Bushy Brows," said the blond. "I had time to brace myself after I sensed you coming."

"No, Naruto-sama, I just got a new set of weights this morning, they are twice as heavy as my last set," said Lee.

"20 tons now? Even I would have trouble recovering if you ever got serious, And I'm guessing you lost to one of the kits again," Naruto replied. "And I told you to drop the 'sama' 332 times already."

"OTOU-SENSEI!" (half a guess who.)

"SON!" (the other half a guess who.)

A sudden wave of killer intent killed (not meant as a metaphor) the moment before it got too far. "Rock Lee Sr. and Rock Lee Jr., this is your last warning about the 'Youthful Hug At Sunset', especially at sunrise," came Naruto's most menacing "Too-Calm-To-Be-Calm" voice. Needless to say, the Y.H.A.S. stopped before it started.

"Naruto-Nii-San, can you teach me to do that?" Hikari whispered.

"The day after tomorrow," was the reply.

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Team 17's Warning of Impending Doom

"Now listen up you four, tomorrow will be your teamwork test. Bushy-brows, you decide the test," at that, a grin more fitting of Orochimaru spread across Lee's face, the genin slowly stepping back when they saw it. Naruto, either ignoring the event or completely oblivious to it, continued, "Sasuke, Hikari, Jr., you three will get to know each other's skills, strengths, and weaknesses in the quickest way possible." A sinister smirk that would put the devil to shame crossed the Hokage's face just before he was interrupted by Jr.

"NOOOOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I WOULDN'T EVEN WISH SUCH A FATE ON OROCHIMARU! PLEASE SPARE US! EVEN THE FULL POWER OF YOUTH DOESN'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST THOSE THREE!"

As soon as Sasuke heard that last sentence, he knew that what he was about to go through was going to be a fate worse than death. What Naruto said next sent chills down Sasuke's spine.

"Sakura-chan and I need a baby sitter. Or two. Or three. Thanks for volunteering. Oh, and Sasuke, this will count as your punishment for abandoning Konoha."

**_To Be Continued..._**

you will never hear of what happens during the babysitting, so don't ask.


	12. Chapter 12

I can't finnish this story due to a lack of intrest (on my part). If you want it, let me know. first come, first serve.

thgrtgfbll 


End file.
